You Work Too Hard
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Madeline has a lot of work to do, and Julia's feeling a little left out. Nyotalia yuri. Birthday present for LilDeadKitty


It wasn't that Julia was unhappy with her relationship. Not at all. She loved Madeline more than she could fathom. It was just... Well, lately the Canadian always seemed to have something more important to do.

It was always "Oh, sorry Jules. I'll have to rain check" or "Maybe tomorrow." Maddie just never seemed to have time for her.

Madeline and her sister, Amelia co-owned a fairly large company that was left to them by their parents, and Julia understood that her girlfriend was a very busy lady—having to work enough for her dumb-shit sister too—but she wished that when Madeline was at home, she wasn't doing even more work.

That morning, when Madeline overslept, Julia had hoped she'd stay in bed and leave Amelia to run the company on her own. However, Madeline wasn't irresponsible enough for that. She was up and out of the house in record time, leaving Julia to wrap herself in the covers and sulk.

It was 2pm before the Prussian finally rolled out of bed, and that was only because of a constant hammering at her front door.

She briefly considered pulling a dressing gown on, but decided that whoever needed to see her bad enough to make her get out of bed would just have to put up with seeing her in her tiny sleep shorts and spaghetti-strap top.

"What?" she grumbled, pulling open the door.

Greeting her were the wide grins of her two closest friends.

"_Hola_, Julchen!" chimed Carmen, winding herself around the scantily clad Prussian while Francine smirked and flicked her hair. "I really like what you're not wearing, chérie."

Julia groaned, prying Carmen off herself and heading back into the house, collapsing on her sofa, tugging Madeline's _Atomic Betty _fleece blanket around herself.

Carmen and Francine followed her in, closing the door behind them.

"Is this your plan for the rest of the day?" asked Francine, settling herself beside her friend, who was now a ball of soft blanket and tangled hair.

The ball muttered "Pretty much."

Casting a quick glance to each other, Carmen and Francine took hold of the blanket and tugged it off their friend.

Julia whined, trying to grab it back, but Carmen had already tossed it over to the other side of the room.

With surprising ease, Francine lifted the tantruming Prussian up, holding her over her shoulder—Julia's lighter than she looks—and carrying her up the stairs, into her bedroom.

"Now," The French girl tossed Julia onto the bed before turning and opening her wardrobe. She hummed quietly as she picked out a pretty dress, laying it across the bottom of the bed. "Why don't you get dressed, do your hair and we'll go out." Then she left, leaving no room for argument.

Julia groaned, wanting nothing more than to wrap herself back in the bedsheets, but knowing Francine, she'd just drag her out in her pyjamas. She'd done it before.

With an irritated grumble, Julia yanked off her sleep wear and hunted through her underwear draw for a clean bra that wasn't Madeline's, clasping it into place when she found one.

She glanced over the dress that Francine had picked out. A plain, pastel blue dress with a frilled hem. It was a dress Madeline had bought for her a little while ago and she hadn't found a good enough reason to wear it. She supposed now was a good a time as any. She slipped it on, surprised at how comfortably it fit. Not too tight around her bust, but not too lose on her waist. With a smile, she pulled on a clean pair of knickers and some thigh-highs and made her way back downstairs.

Francine literally squealed with delight. "Oh, Julia. You look so lovely!" she chirped, Carmen beside her, nodding in agreement.

Julia shrugged, grabbing her hairbrush off the side table and tugging it through her messy, platinum hair. She didn't do 'lovely.' She did awesome, stunning and sexy, but not 'lovely.' That was Maddie's thing.

She continued forcing the brush through her hair, wincing every time she found a knot.

Carmen rolled her eyes, snatching the brush off the Prussian. She nudged her to the edge of the sofa, sitting behind her and working the brush through the tangled mess of her hair, much more gently.

Once she'd gotten all the knots out, she put the brush back and raked her fingers through Julia's hair, fanning it out at the bottom. "There." she smiled.

"How the hell did you do that without it killing?" asked Julia, getting up and flicking back her own, long hair.

Carmen chuckled. "I do Lovina's hair every morning and she hits me if I hurt her."

"And what a healthy relationship that is." chipped in Francine. "Now are we going to sit around or are we going out?"

* * *

After a brief argument over Julia taking too long to lace up her knee-high boots, the girls left the house and made their way into town.

After voting that it was probably a little too early to get drunk, they decided to stop in a café for some lunch, Carmen's treat, of course.

"So," Francine lifted her mocha to her lips, smirking behind the mug. "How's your love life?" she asked, directing her gaze towards Julia.

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Why do you always ask me first?"

"Because Carmen isn't dating my little cousin." countered Francine. "And to be honest, I don't want to know about Carmen's relationship."

Carmen stuck out her lip in a pout. "Why not? Don't you love me?" she whined, shaking her fists.

Francine caught hold of the Spaniard's wrists, cupping her face with her free hand. "Of course I do." she cooed in a breathy voice. "But if you start talking about little Lovi, I'll just get jealous."

Playing along, Carmen gave Francine her best 'uke face', fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, Francine."

"You guys are losers." snorted Julia, biting into her bacon and egg sandwich.

The two smiled to each other.

"I guess that means all is not going well between you and Madeline." said Carmen, putting a hand up to her face with a frown. "How sad."

"Don't assume things!" snapped Julia, folding her arms. She pouted, nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

Francine placed her mug down, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her hair. "Julia," she said, a serious expression crossing her face. "Everything _is _okay with you and Madeline, right?"

Julia shrugged, taking sudden interest in the checked tablecloth. "Well... I love her to pieces and all, it's just..." She let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "I wish she wasn't so busy all the time." she muttered, drumming her fingers on the table.

Casting a look at each other, Francine and Carmen hummed in perfect unison.

"Have you spoken to her about it?" asked Carmen, resting her chin on her fingers, that were laced together.

"Of course I haven't." groaned Julia, a blush beginning to heat up her cheeks.

Sharing a sigh, her two best friends flicked their hair and rolled their eyes, once again in perfect unison. They were starting to really freak Julia out... "Maybe you should speak to her about it."

When Julia began ignoring them, they decided that they should switch to a happier subject, like the wedding that Carmen had been plotting for herself and Lovina for about three years, despite the Italian having never actually agreeing to marry her.

* * *

It was about four when Julia departed from her friends. Meaning it would be another hour and a half until Madeline got home.

With an exasperated sigh, Julia pulled her keys from her bag, which she thanked the Gods that she had remembered, and let herself inside.

The first thing she noticed was the unmistakable sound of Marianas Trench's album, Masterpiece Theatre. At first, she panicked, thinking she had left the stereo on when she went out. Then she remembered that, on top of not having time to put a CD on before her friends dragged her out, the last CD she listened to was Shinedown.

"Maddie?" she called into the house.

Getting no reply, she stepped farther into the house, shrugging off her coat and hanging it on a peg. "Maddie?" She stepped through the door separating the hallway and the living room, smiling at what she saw.

Sat on the floor in front of the coffee table was Madeline, wearing one of Julia's band tee's (Black Veil Brides. Julia had bought it at a concert, but Maddie wore it more than she did) and a pair of girlie boxers, her wavy, blonde hair slung up in a messy bun. The screen of the laptop in front of her reflected off her glasses, hiding her eyes. She had that adorable expression on her face that she always got when she was concentrating really hard on something, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed.

That'll explain why Julia didn't get a response when she called for her.

Whenever Madeline concentrated on something, she'd lose herself in her task, blocking everything out.

With a quiet chuckle, Julia climbed over the back of the sofa, sitting cross-legged in front of her girlfriend. Still, Madeline didn't notice her. Slowly, the Prussian leaned forward and closed the lid of the laptop.

Madeline snapped out of her trance with a blink. "J-Julchen!" she squeaked. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You didn't hear me yell from the hallway, either." replied Julia.

"I-I'm sorry"

"It's okay." Julia moved the laptop, sliding herself into it's previous spot. "What are you doing home, anyway?" she asked.

Madeline gave a cute pout, crossing her arms. "Amelia sent me home because, apparently, I '_work too hard!_'" she complained.

With a loud cackle, Julia made a mental note to thank Amelia next time she saw her. And not tell her why. That would confuse her.

"Where were you?"

Julia waved her hand dismissively. "With Car and Frannie." she replied. She looked back towards the laptop. "Amelia sent you home for working too hard, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you came home and worked some more?"

Madeline nodded and Julia had to repress the urge to facepalm.

She groaned, getting to her feet and pulling the Canadian along with her by the wrist.

"W-Wait!" Maddie tried pulling her hand back. "I still ha—"

"No." Julia cut her off, leading her up the stairs and into the bedroom. She pushed her onto their bed and folded her arms, glaring. "This time, I come before work." she muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, Madeline pushed herself up on her elbows. "Pardon?"

Julia sighed. "All you do lately is work. We never spend time together."

"Julchen," Madeline flipped herself over so she could crawl over to the end of the bed and wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

Francine's words came echoing back in Julia's head.

"_Maybe you should speak to her about it."_

But in her head, her voice had a smug tone to it.

Madeline giggled, tipping herself back and pulling Julia down with her. "Dumbass." she whispered.

"Shut up." replied Julia, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

The kiss was sweet enough at first, then Julia slowly slid her tongue along the Canadian's bottom lip. In turn, Madeline parted her lips, not allowing Julia entrance, but bringing her own tongue out to try and conquer the Prussian's mouth.

Julia's hands slid under the oversized Black Veil Brides t-shirt that Maddie was wearing, making their way up to her breasts. She smiled when she discovered the lack of bra on her partner, slowly taking a breast in each hand, squeezing gently.

Madeline's whines were probably Julia's favourite thing about playing with her adorable little Canadian.

Their kiss continued, getting more heated as the seconds ticked by. From where her arms were around Julia's neck, Madeline managed to undo the zip on the back of the Prussian's dress halfway.

Pulling away for a moment, Julia unzipped it the rest of the way, pulling the dress over her head and flinging it onto the floor to be forgotten.

Meanwhile, Madeline was struggling out of Julia's t-shirt.

Giving a low chuckle, Julia helped her poor, tangled girlfriend discard the garment. The Canadian thanked her by pulling her down to resume their heated kiss.

Julia kissed back fiercely, trapping Maddie's wrists beneath her hands for good measure. She moved away from her mouth and began trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, chuckling at the adorable whimpers falling from the Canadian's parted lips.

"Julchen..." Madeline tried to pull her wrists out of the Prussian's hold, but Julia just pressed down harder every time she struggled. "Julchen, you aren't allowed to be mean!"

With a snicker, Julia pulled away. "Excuse me?" She folded her arms, one eyebrow raised. "I think you'll find I'm allowed to be as mean as I'd like." She gave a wicked grin, baring her pointed canines before lowering her lips onto one of Madeline's nipples.

Maddie gasped, beginning to squirm. Curse her sensitive nipples! She gave a loud squeak when she felt Julia's teeth scrape against her flushed nub.

Julia pulled back suddenly, letting go of Madeline's wrists. Her hands came down to settle on the Canadian's hips, her fingers retreating under the waistband of her knickers. She cast a glance up to her girlfriend, who had already covered her burning red face with her hands, something that Julia had never understood. She could look at her naked, but not her face?

Still, she let her carry on. If she was still doing it about three years then it was unlikely that she'd stop any time soon.

The Prussian slowly pulled Madeline's knickers down her legs, which had began to shake. "Maddie,"

Madeline peeked out from between her fingers.

"Why are you shaking?"

This was far from their first time, still, Madeline was shivering like a virgin. Surely, she couldn't be nervous?

Maddie's face darkened. "I... it's, um..." She took her bottom lip between her teeth.

A knowing smirk made it's way onto Julia's face.

Anticipation.

"Well, then." Julia pulled the Canadian's knickers the rest of the way off, her own following shortly after, seating herself between her girlfriend's now parted thighs. She crawled back up to touch her nose against the other's.

She pressed her middle finger against Madeline's clit, earning a quiet moan. Satisfied with this reaction, she gently moved her finger in slow circles, drawing more moans in varying volumes from the Canadian.

Madeline wrapped her arms around Julia's torso, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. She kept moaning and whimpering, rolling her hips to try and get more friction. Her hands felt around for Julia's bra clasp, pinching it and snapping it open when she finally found it.

Julia sat back up, pulling her hand away from Madeline's womanhood. She pulled off the unclasped bra, tossing it to the floor with the other clothes. She shimmied back a bit, leaning forwards on her arms and flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves between the Canadian's folds.

With a loud gasp, Madeline laced her fingers into Julia's hair. "J-Julia..." she whined.

Grabbing hold of Maddie's hips, Julia puled her closer, thrusting her tongue into her.

Madeline's moans got louder, her fingers lightly tugging on platinum locks. "J-Julia, I..."

Extracting her tongue, Julia smirked "You?"

"T-Together..." whispered the Canadian.

Julia raised an eyebrow. "69?"

"Please!"

With a low chuckle, Julia shifted their positions so Madeline was on top. She pulled her hips down so she could continue licking at her core.

More moans spilled from Madeline's mouth as she pressed her own tongue into Julia's folds.

Julia gave a pleasured hum, sending vibrations through Madeline, getting a moan in response, which sent vibrations through her own body, creating a vicious circle.

The Prussian moved her hand from it's place on Madeline's hip and pressed two fingers into her girlfriend's entrance, removing her tongue and closing her lips around her clit. It took her a grand total of three seconds to find her g-spot.

"A-AH! J-Julia!" Madeline rolled her hips back onto Julia's fingers. She took a shuddering breath before continuing to lap at her girlfriend's womanhood.

Julia moaned louder, trapping Madeline's clit between her teeth and running her tongue over the sensitive nerve ends.

More loud gasps and shaky moans poured from Madeline. "J-Julchen, I... Ah, I'm..." she moaned out.

Understanding perfectly, Julia grinned, rubbing harder at Maddie's g-spot and moving her tongue in faster circles.

Madeline pushed her fingers into Julia, pressing against her g-spot, earning a loud moan. "Oh, Gott... Maddie..."

With a few more rough rubs, Madeline clenched around Julia's fingers, coming with a loud cry.

The Canadian's moans vibrated through Julia, tipping her over the edge too.

Panting and sticky, the girls climbed under the blankets together, Julia holding Madeline as close as possible.

"You know," Maddie began idly brading a small section on her girlfriend's now greasy hair. "Amelia has given me the rest of the week off."

* * *

**End Note: **First things first. Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Kitty~ Happy birthday to you~ Yuppers, this is a birthday present for our beloved LilDeadKitty. Happy birthday, dear. I hope you have a totally Prussian day~!  
Second things second. Did you notice how many chances I took to slip some of my favourite bands into this? H3H3H3! Look them up, if you don't already know them, they are superb bands and I'm sure you'll love them as much as I do.  
Third things third (I'm going to stop this before I'm bricked). I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to post the epilogue of ATH. I love the story so much and I just really do not want to end it *le cry*  
Farewell, magical tiddleypeeps~  
~Lolly xXx


End file.
